


Sometimes She Likes It Rough

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Impala Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo slams the door of the Impala, hard enough for Dean to hear . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes She Likes It Rough

Jo slams the door of the Impala, hard enough for Dean to hear even through the stretch of forest between them. Just for fun, she does it again -- hard enough to almost bust out the fucking window. Punching the dashboard, she giggles and then sets the rearview mirror askew. Before she really gets going, Dean’s throwing open her door and barreling in, pinning her to the seat, skilled hands frantic, fucking gorgeous mouth latched onto her nipple. “If you wanted it rough, Jo, all you had to do was ask. You didn’t have to take it out on my baby.”


End file.
